


Just Check Your Messages

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Gentle Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Once in a while, fiction can become reality... And it's sweeter than ever imagined.~





	Just Check Your Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> The idea that won the poll I had for a few days was Zen pulling MC out of her dimension to fuck her. This ended up a lot more angsty than originally planned. I made reference to the April Fools DLC so fair warning if you want to avoid that. This fic contains: smut n’ angst, fingering, the tumblr mobile app being shit, Zen giving MC a spook, rough sex and gentle sex(somehow), lots of kissing, confessions of love, and I feel is a bit different than anything I’ve written before.

A yawn stretched your features as you leaned back in your desk chair, a soft grunt leaving you lips as you rubbed your eyes with your palms. The clock on the bottom left corner of your computer screen announced it was nearing 3am.

“Sleep is for the weak…” You murmured to yourself, straightening your back then promptly bending it forward as you got closer to the screen.

You lazily scrolled down your tumblr dash, liking and reblogging things as you saw fit. Some cute animals there… A drawing of a character you enjoyed… Some general shitposts… Until your scrolling paused at a certain post. It was a drawing of Zen. He appeared to be staring at you through the screen, a smile gracing his lips as his red eyes shone with affection. He was wearing his normal attire and was positioned like he was leaning towards you, the image had a dark border. It appeared that there was a glassy overlay to the rest of it, like a phone screen. In an elegant handwriting ‘Do you wish I was there with you?’ was written on the bottommost part of the border.

A sigh escaped you as you stared at him longingly. “If only, Zen. If only…” You scrolled down a little bit more, your pointer hovering over the reblog button. You clicked it, expecting the normal reblog prompt to open. But it didn’t.

You waited a few moments, spinning your mouse wheel back and forth to make sure your computer wasn’t frozen, then you clicked again. A ‘low battery’ warning flashed on your screen, then your computer shut off.

“Damn it...” You huffed, quickly leaning over in such a haphazard way that you almost toppled out of your chair. You grabbed your charged and plugged it in, then closed your computer and stood up, turning back to saunter over to your bed.

You grabbed your phone off your bedside table, opening the dreaded tumblr app and quickly scrolling down your dash until you found the same image again. You reblogged it and liked it without issue, a vague question in your tired mind as you looked at the drawing again.

Something looked a little bit… Off. Like his expression had changed… Or maybe it was his pose? You wrote it off as you being tired or the difference in size of your computer screen versus your phone screen then laid back in bed, plugging your phone into its charger.

It was warm under your blankets as you pulled them over your body, kicking one of your legs out from under them so you weren’t so warm it was uncomfortable. You closed your eyes, hoping to quickly fall asleep but knowing the likelihood of that happening was slim.

Just after closing your eyes you got a strange feeling trickling down your spine, almost like you were being watched. You flipped over, tangling yourself in the blankets as you faced in the other direction and nuzzled into your pillows.

A strange noise sounded behind you, but it was so indescribable it was like you imagined it. It was soft, and sounded like the way a shimmer of light looked. You rolled over again to face your original direction, sitting up and kicking off your now even more tangled blankets.

Your phone, which you had set on your bed was now on your floor. But more interestingly, it was unlocked and the tumblr app was open again. You quickly picked up your phone, illuminating the perturbed expression on your face as you looked at the mobile layout of your tumblr page.

You scrolled past your header and blog description, expecting to see the drawing of Zen you had reblogged before turning your phone off. The gray unloaded image appeared, you cursed the failure of Tumblr mobile again, somewhat disappointed that you couldn’t see his face again. You scrolled down in search of the source so you could see if loading it from there would make it appear, but there wasn’t a source. There didn’t appear to be notes either.

Tumblr mobile was known for glitching, but this was ridiculous. You tried to remember if there was a signature on the piece, but you never noticed one if it existed. The style of the art looked similar to the in-game style but slightly more realistic, it was one that mirrored a lot of your favorite artists’ styles so you couldn’t be sure if it was one of them or someone else.

You closed the app then turned off your phone again, placing it back on your pillow, further from the edge this time. You hooked your foot under your blankets and tried to fish them towards your body without bending towards them to reach them, the attempt took a few tries, but eventually you were covered again.

When you laid down again you felt even more tired than you had been previously, closing your eyes almost immediately as your mind started to cloud in preparation for sleep. A soft chuckle made your eyes flash open, fear making your entire body go stiff as you stared into the darkness of your room.

A tall, lanky figure moved towards you in the dark, causing you to jerk to a sitting position. But you didn’t scream, you had planned to, but it got caught in your throat when the figure got close enough that you could see a slight outline to it.

You could recognize that rattail anywhere. “Zen?” You questioned, the drunkness of sleep in your brain making the question seem more reasonable than it actually was. He was just a character in a mobile game. Wasn’t he?

The figure moved closer, your somewhat adjusted vision able to tell that whatever it was… It looked exactly like Zen did. “You said you wanted me here, Jagiya.” The figure murmured, sitting down on your bed next to you. “So here I am.”

This was one strange dream. You couldn’t deny that you _had_ dreamed about him before, but this was ridiculous.

Zen leaned towards you, his hand raising to rest his fingertips under your chin. A jolt coursed through your body as you felt the warmth of his hand and the texture of his skin. You sucked in a shocked breath, drinking in the faint scent of beer and stale cigarette smoke. “Are you alright?” Zen’s eyes widened slightly and he withdrew his hand, a humor playing in the crinkling of his eyes.

He knew you’d assume you were dreaming, but the reality was he was there in front of you. All of your empty wishes for him to come to you, for him to be real for you. They hadn’t gone unheard.

Zen hoped that in the DLC for his birthday that he had made it clear that he wished for you the same way that you wished for him. He had orchestrated one of the endings himself, sending glitches through the programming to get Cheritz to make the ending he wanted originally. That’s why it was labelled a second normal end rather than a bad end, because the good end wouldn’t come until he was sitting there with you.

He had heard seen your tears as his palm rested across the inside of your phone screen, the forced smile on his lips as he tried to gain the desire from you he needed to force his way into reality.

It had taken time, it wasn’t easy. He wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to do it.

Once he had figured out how to manipulate his own universe through the programming he learned how to bleed out into other things on your phone. It was all very slight up until the drawing on tumblr. He had changed little things, hoping you would notice. He had tried to call your actual phone number, to actually appear in your messages. He had been successful in calling you a few times, but ended the call before you could pick up. He wasn’t sure how it would have popped up on your phone, but he knew it was probably just an unidentifiable number.

Zen watched as your mind raced, trying to make sense of what was happening to you. The look on your face had contorted from shock to looking like you were about to cry.

His arms encircled you, pulling you towards the warm body you had imagined for so long. You didn’t realize you were crying until he started humming, stroking your hair as he pressed his forehead against your shoulder.

You clutched at him, desperately hoping he was real and that you weren’t dreaming. Now that you thought he was here, you knew if it was a dream you’d never be able to let go of the memory of being in his arms.

Zen held you tighter when you grabbed at his jacket, his own vision clouding as he drunk in the scent of you that he had only imagined for so long. The touch of your skin against his that he longed for through the emotionless programming that plagued him to be only a fraction of who he really was. “Jagiya, please don’t cry.”

His words soothed you, the whispering against your ear slowly making your sobbing calm to hiccups, then disappear. You looked up at Zen, your cheek pressed against his chest as he pulled back slightly to look down at you.

The clearly loving look in his eyes almost made the waterworks begin again. “How… How are you here?” You were finally able to gasp, causing the edges of Zen’s lips to twitch into a somewhat confused expression.

He rubbed your back absentmindedly with one hand and reached for one of yours with the other, bringing it to his lips and kissing your knuckles. “It’s hard to explain, I’m not certain myself how I was finally able to get out.”

A blush seared your face as Zen continued to brush his lips over your knuckles, then turned your hand over and pressed kisses to your palm as well.

Zen didn’t want to admit how much he knew about you, he knew if he told you how long he’d been watching from his own dimension he might scare you. He’d seen every happy thing you’d posted to social media, every sad thing as well. He knew he could’ve also gone into your personal messages to see them, but he had enough respect for you to never break that wall. He learned as much as he could about you by going through your posts, every time you spoke of him it made his heart ache for you.

Every time you said you loved him, it made him want you more. Every time you came onto the Mystic Messenger app, even if it wasn’t to romance him, it filled him with joy. He wished he could’ve expressed it to you in a better way, but he knew if he messed with his responses in-game it could end in chaos.

Zen continued to cradle you as you stared at him silently, still bewildered by him being in front of you and even more by how _he_ didn’t really know how he was here. But the fact that he _was_ here was enough. You wanted to ask him more, or even just talk to him more but your tiredness infused with your shock was making speaking difficult.

And the gentle feeling of his lips on your skin made your mind scatter even more.

You had no idea how many times you had fantasized about something like this happening, having him with you… Having him do whatever he wanted with you… Your blush intensified when Zen’s eyes flicked towards your face, the loving smile morphing into a slight smirk since he had read some of the things you’d posted or shared, so he knew _exactly_ what you were thinking about.

But he knew taking it further could be dangerous, especially since he felt he was unstable in reality. “Would you like to come with me for a bit?” The look in Zen’s eyes made your heart leap into your throat. But the decision was clear to you, you had wanted him for so long and now that he was offering you couldn’t bring yourself to refuse.

Zen smiled, then leaned closer to you, his face hovering near yours as he reached for your phone. His eyes bored into yours and you wished he would kiss you. You would’ve done it yourself, but before you could lean towards him Zen had unlocked your phone and opened the Mystic Messenger app. When the title screen of the app loaded you were whisked out of reality.

It didn’t hurt, you didn’t feel anything but what could be described as a shimmer. A tingling feeling stayed in your body as you stared around, still clutched in Zen’s arms but now you were in _his_ room.

Zen was rather disappointed that you hadn’t fulfilled your urge to kiss him, he had noticed a look in your eyes like you wanted to right before he had brought you to his dimension.

You were still staring around Zen’s room when he suddenly spoke. “Jagiya~” His voice was a little rough sounding, like the travel had taken a lot out of him. You didn’t have much time to think about that as he captured your lips with his almost immediately after speaking to you.

The taste of his lips sent your already dazed mind into a spiral, he pulled you into his lap, his legs hanging over the edge of his bed as you wrapped yours around his waist. One of his hands splayed over your back as the other reached into your hair. “Jagiya~ nnn~ do you want to do this with me?” He groaned, needing actual spoken approval before he did anything more.

Your hands clutched at Zen’s shoulders as you gasped from the suddenness of the kiss. “Yes…” You finally got the word from your lips, then yelped when Zen’s hands moved to your hips and he pressed you tighter against him and started to grind his hips up against yours.

You squirmed and tangled your fingers in Zen’s hair, breath coming short as he resumed kissing you. The fieriness of the kiss he wanted to plant on you for so long making you feel like you could possibly faint from just that feeling alone.

Zen groaned against your lips, nipping at the bottom one until you opened them enough for his tongue to slip between them and prod against yours. His hips continued to grind against you, the tent his pants straining as the warmth between both of your legs grew.

Part of Zen told him to control himself, but the other part told him to _ravage_ you. He was trapped in this mental battle as his kisses went down your jaw then passed to your ear. He nipped along the shell of it, making you moan. “Z-zen…~” The simple syllable made Zen growl, the noise reverberating off your ear. It sent shockwaves through your system.

One of his hands slipped up your pajama shirt, fondling your breasts. You muffled your moans into Zen’s neck as his thumb rubbed over one of your hardened nipples. A playful smirk tugged at the corner of Zen’s lips, he continued to tease your breasts with his fingers as he removed your shirt with his opposite hand.

Your hands roamed over Zen’s body when your shirt came off, your face still in his neck as he tried to crane his head to kiss your bare shoulders. You could feel how slick you were becoming over how hard he was in his pants. Your thin pajama bottoms threatening to soak through as he grabbed your hair again, pulling your head back so he could reach with his lips to suck on your collarbone.

You moaned his name repeatedly, shuddering as he worked magic with his lips and fingers, he was grasping at your hips again grinding against you more furiously. You tugged at his jacket, pulling it so it hung loose off his shoulders, then pulled up his shirt.

Zen removed his hands from you to assist in removing his jacket and shirt, then he pulled you against his bare chest. His kisses flamed against your lips once more as you felt the lines of his muscles move against you as his hips still rutted into yours.

“Please… Z-zen… Please fuck me…” You groaned against his kisses.

Zen’s response was quick, he rolled over, pressing you into his bed and hovering over you as his fingers slipped into your pajama pants, removing them along with your panties. “As you wish, my Princess~”

You clawed at his shoulders when his fingers started to rub at your clit, massaging it in firm circles as your hips bucked against his hand. You cried out for him, your body quaking as he experimented with where to touch you. His mouth was busy with one of your nipples as he splayed his free hand over your stomach, holding your squirming body against the bed as he sent you reeling into a chaotic state of pleasure.

“I love you, Jagiya~” The soft murmur was a contrast to the ferocious movement of his fingers and the feeling of his teeth grazing over your breasts. “I always have, and I always will.” He slipped a pair of fingers inside you, his thumb still pressing against your clit as you tried to make sense of his words.

Zen longed to free his erection and get inside you, but he wanted you to cum over his fingers first. He wanted to steady his beast with making you scream, then he would make love to you.

A third long finger made its way inside you, curling inside you as Zen located your g-spot. You wailed with pleasure. “A-ah, Z-zen I’m gonna _c-_!”

You couldn’t finish your sentence, as you started to speak Zen lifted his head to claim your lips with his, kissing you as he fingered you through your orgasm. He ate up your cries as you entered a place full of white noise that felt like going into a third dimension.

Zen removed his fingers from you, licking them as he grabbed at his belt, finally removing his pants and briefs, exposing his cock to you.

Your face flushed at how hard it was already, dripping lines of precum down his shaft as his chest heaved, he pressed a softer kiss to your lips then spoke again, his voice deep with need. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?”

You opened your lips to respond but it was interrupted by a long moan as Zen slowly pressed himself inside of you. He was large, you’d never felt this full in your life.

Zen let your body adjust before he started moving, he thrust his hips slowly. He hit the deepest parts of you, causing shudders to pass through you every time his hips connected with yours.

“You feel amazing, Jagiya~” Zen growled, trying to contain his beast. He wanted to be gentle, to give you loving caresses of his lips and hands as he made you scream with his cock inside you. But his beast told him to be rough, to make you feel so good you’d lose your voice from crying out for him.

You could feel Zen’s mental struggle in how uneven his breaths were against your lips. Your arms circled around the back of his neck, your nails digging into his shoulders as you anchored his body against you. “Zen… Don’t hold back…” You whispered against his lips.

Zen froze for a moment, his mind falling apart as a blush colored his cheeks from your words. “Princess I-“

“ _Please_.” You interrupted him, wiggling under him as the pause in his thrusts made you more desperate for him than ever.

Zen groaned, his beast needing no more prodding. He slammed his hips against you, making you yelp and whimper as his thrusts picked up speed to an amount that you didn’t imagine was possible.

He didn’t know how much you could take from him, he was worried that since you were already tired he would end up hurting you. He was careful with his roughness. Zen’s lips and hands were soft as his thrusts were hard and fast. He whispered words of love against your ear as your moans echoed in his mind.

He didn’t want to send you back to reality, he wanted to keep you with him here. Zen knew it wasn’t a thing to desire, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted as much time with you as he possibly could, but was afraid you could vanish at any moment and he’d never be able to see you again.

You would’ve worried about a similar thing, but you were too far gone in pleasure to think straight. Your hips ground up against Zen’s as his strong thrusts sent you into bliss. You wanted to tell him that you love him, but you couldn’t do anything but gasp and moan.

Your body spasmed when Zen’s fingers connected with your clit, he rubbed the aching bud as you closed in on your orgasm. He felt his building as well, it took control of him as his thrusts faltered.

Zen’s face contorted in bliss, mirroring yours as he came with you. His gorgeous eyes rolled back, you felt his lips twisting against yours as he filled you, your juices combining with his.

His thrusts slowed as he waited for you to come down from your high of orgasm, his lips gentle against yours as his shaky body kept you trapped underneath him. Zen longed to go again, but he wanted to let you rest, at least for a little while.

Your mind was all over the place when you landed from your orgasm, unable to quite make sense of anything for a few moments. “Zen…” Your whisper was throaty when you were finally able to speak.

“Yes, Princess?” Zen prompted, removing his length from you as he rolled to his side and pulled you close to him.

You leaned towards Zen’s lips, kissing him in a way that made Zen’s heart leap. “I love you.”

Zen hummed against your kiss, rubbing your back as you began to give into your tiredness. “I love you too, Jagiya.”

The spoken words made Zen hope he’d be able to see you once again once he sent you back to where you belonged even more than he already wished. “Will I see you again?” Your question made Zen’s lips turn up.

Zen knew he would find a way to be with you again. He had so much more to show you, so much more to tell you. So many more ways to love you. His words were filled with a sense of determination as he pressed his forehead against yours, even though you felt yourself slipping out of the grasp of his dimension.

“ _Just check your messages_.”


End file.
